Ash x Iris One-shots
by ZPaddty
Summary: Negaishipping don't own Pokemon and I Don't own the image but I put it on anyway...Rights go to the rightful owners. Some are really good...others not so much...If you like this story, you'll like my others! This'll be paused for a lil while.
1. Berry Picking

**' Means Thought**

**" Means Speech**

**Ages: Ash: 15 Iris:15 Cilan is 18**

**This might have a troll or two for those "Sick minded" people out there :)**

* * *

Cilan: "Can you get me some berrys for my soup?"

Ash: "Sure."

Iris: "Why you ask a little kid like Ash to get them?"

Ash: "Hey!"

Ash: 'She keeps caling me a little kid...I don't have a chance with her...'

Iris: "Why your staring at me?"

Ash: "I was?"

Iris: "Yeah."

Ash: *Blushes* "I... um, well...I like your hair?"

Iris: "Ok..."

Cilan: 'He's in love...'

Iris: 'Why do I like to tease him so much when he's so _handsome..._He probaly hates me..'

Just then, a tear runs down her cheek

Ash: "Are you ok?"

Iris: "Yeah...Let's go get the berrys for Cilan."

Ash: "Ok then."

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

* * *

Both: "Now we got enough berrys."

Ash: "And some extra, Let's eat some!"

Iris: "Your such a little kid." 'Shoot, I did it again!'

Ash: "THAT'S IT!...I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN LIKE YOU ANYMORE!"

Ash: "Arrg!" 'I said it!...'

Iris: "Wait!"

Ash: "What?!"

Iris: "You had a crush on me?"

Ash: "Y-yeah..."

Ash sensed regection

Ash: "Oh...I see..."

He began to walk away, hat covering his eyes so she won't see his tears

Iris: "WAIT!"

Ash: "..."

Iris began kissing him with all she had

Ash was surprised but he began closing his eyes and returning the kiss

two minutes later, they seprerated for air

Ash: "So you-"

Iris: "Yes I do."

Iris and Ash began making their way back to camp

Cilan: "So you'er together?"

Both: "Yeah."

Cilan: "Thank you for the Berries...I'll make something good for you two."

Both: "Thanks."

* * *

**The rest of the story was cut, but I put it back in...**

**Next day...**

* * *

Ash"Let's go to the Poke Center and stay for a night."

Iris: "Sure"

Cilan: "Don't do anything there your going to regret."

Both: "..."

Cilan: "Just kidding."

Ash: "We're not going to do that!"  
Iris: "Yeah, Ash is right...It's to early anyway!"

Cilan: "Okay then."

* * *

**At the Poke Center...**

* * *

Nurse Joy: Okay Three rooms...or Two?

Ash: "...Uhh...Umm"

Iris: "Two please."

Nurse Joy: "Okay, it's over there."

Ash: (Whispers: Why two!?)

Iris: " 'Cause we're together, it's fine...and we can't afford three"

Ash: "Okay then.."

* * *

**In their room 20 minutes later...**

* * *

Ash: " Uh *Gasp* uuh Noo! Don't do that!

Iris: "YES! *GASP* YES! *GASP* YES! The House rider number 43 won!

**(I got you there didn't I?)**

Iris: "Since, I won the bet, you have to do something for me..."

Ash noticed she made a face that she never made before.

Ash: "Uhh"

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

* * *

Ash: "That was dirty! I'm never touching that Poke Ball again! Why'd ya make me lick it when you threw it in dirt?!"

Iris:"Haha."

**(Did I get you?)**

* * *

**One day later...**

* * *

Ash woke up...after a scary movie he watched with Iris.

He saw her dead on the ground just like in the movie.

Ash: "OH MY GOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!."

Iris: "Hahaha."

Ash: "ZOMBIE! KILL IT WITH FIRE Ermm Dark" **(Get it, ghost type?)**

Iris: "I'm not dead, I played a prank on you."

Ash: "Then whats that!"

Iris: "I stole ketchup from Pikachu."

Ash: "Why'd you do it..?"

Iris: "To teach you a lesson to never scare me again!"

Ash: "YEAH! SCARE YOU BOYFRIEND TO TEARS TO TEACH HIM A LESSON!"

Just then, he ran out the door

Iris: 'What have I've done?! and did he just dump me?' "I gotta go after him!"  
after she saw Ash crying on a rock next to a pound.

Iris: "Ash I'm sorry and..."

She saw him kissing someone...she had brown hair, bandana, and a red outfit.

Iris: "Ash...So this is that *Sniffle* May girl huh?!"

Ash: "It's not what it looks like! She confessed her love and I let her kiss me once...Like a peck and she turned it into something more!"

May: "Sorry..."*Blush*

Iris: "Oh...I'm sorry Ash!"

Ash: "Me two!"

Then their lips crashed and they went back to the Poke Center.

May: "Well, I got that off my chest...now I'll compete in the contests here.

Then she made her way into the Poke Center

* * *

**Good Right?**


	2. Little Kid

**Not a sequel to my other story...**

**Ages Ash:15 Iris:15 Cilan: 18**

**3 Shot**

**' Means thought**

**" Means speech**

**Let's get started now!**

* * *

Ash: "Hey Iris!"

Ash looked at the stunningly beautiful tanned teen

Iris: "What is it?"

Ash: "Wanna go eat at this place?"

Ash blushed a little bit from making this statement

Iris: "Sure!"

Ash: 'Why am I warming up?'

Iris: 'Why my heart's pumping fast?'

Cilan: "Why your staring into eachother's eyes?" He teased

Ash and Iris began blushing madly

Cilan: "Ah two lovers!", Cilan teased

Ash: "Shut up Cilan."

Iris: "Yeah...can you go back to our Pokemon Center Room?"

Ash: "Yeah, we'll be there after we eat okay Cilan?"

Cilan: "Okay...Lover Boy."

Cilan Quickly ran back to the Pokemon Center so he wouldn't get destroyed by Iris and Ash

Ash: "Well...Iris let's go!"

Iris: "Okay."

* * *

**Five** **Minutes later...**

* * *

Ash: "This tastes good!"

Iris: 'Time to tease this little kid' "Ash you such a little kid."

Ash: "So why is that?"

Iris: "You eat like a pig."

Ash: "Yeah but that's it. I can prove that I'm not a little kid."

Iris: "How then?"

Ash: "This..."

Ash leaned in and crashing his lips into hers. Right after Iris let out a muffled "mmhp." After a few seconds, Iris closed her eyes and kissed back full fource

Ash: "That was...nice."

Iris: "Yeah.."

Ash: "Wanna do it again?"

Iris: "Okay."

* * *

**20 Minutes later...**

* * *

Cilan: "Your finally back! Why your holding hands...are you lovers?" Cilan teased

Both: "Yeah."

Cilan: "I knew it! You two go together like PB and J!"

Cilan looked away to cook

Ash leened over and kissed Iris on the cheek

Iris: "I guess your not a little kid after all."

Ash: "Of Course

* * *

**More is coming!**


	3. Dear Dairy

**Ages:15**

* * *

**September 1 2013**

* * *

Dear Dairy, I think I love Ash...He's so handsome...and nice and stuff.

* * *

**September 3 2013**

* * *

Dear Dairy, Ash asked me to go to a movie with him!

I think he likes me!

We'er going in 2 days! I can't wait! I wish I'll kiss Ash someday...

* * *

**September 5 2013**

* * *

Me and him went to the movie and...well Ash kissed me! Well...Sorta he spilled a little bit Coke on me and he kissed it off...I sworn I saw him Smirk then Wink...and a pervert is following me...He has tiny eyes and spiky brown hair **(Muhahahaha You know who it is)**

* * *

**September 8 2013**

* * *

Dear Dairy, Max got to you, posted you and Ash will find out...My life sucks right now...

* * *

**September 9 2013**

* * *

Dear Dairy, Ash saw it and Kissed me on the lips! After it, he said: "Did your wish come true Iris? I've always loved you."

My jaw dropped when he said that.

* * *

**March 21 2028**

* * *

Dear Dairy, I finaly found you! Me and Ash are married and had 2 kids, one male and one female. The boy's name is Alex and the girl's name is Gina.

Alex is one of the top trainers and Gina is one of the top coordinators. Ash, is now the top trainer in the world and I am the top Dragon Master in the world!

I love my Life!

* * *

**In real life...**

* * *

Ash: "I'm back Home!"

Iris: "Back from a hard day of Champion?"

Ash: "Not really...the only people that stand a chance is the Elite four Gary, Lance, Misty and Geovoni...and of course you, Honey."

Iris: "Wanna battle Mr. bigshot?"

Ash: "Sure."

Ref: "This'll be a one on one, go!

Ash: "Go Raichu!"

Iris: "Go Haxurous!"

The two Pokemon square off in a Pokemon ring. Raichu jumps at Haxurous but the big dragon has other plans, he whips his tail at Raichu, Raichu fell on the ground. Haxurous pins him down with his claws and is charging a beam. What can Raichu do? Raichu slips out of grasp just in time and slashes Haxurous in the back with his tail, hard as iron. Haxurous runs at Raichu with his claws ready and Raichu covers himself in a yellow aura and charges. both faint. Fell to the ground.

Ref: "This is a tie!"

Iris: "Can I ask you a questen?"

Ref: "Sure."

Iris: "How did you get into my house and where did you come from?"

Ash: "Yeah."

Ref: "Oh Crack! run run run!"

The Ref ran away

Both: "Intresting..."

* * *

I did well right?


	4. Team Rocket

**Ash has joined Team Rocket, can Iris bring him back to his senses?**

**' Means Thought**

**"Means Speech**

* * *

Nar: "Ash and the gang are staying at a room in a Pokemon Center."

Iris sneaked in Ash's room

Iris: 'Maybe I should tell him...'

Iris stopped when she heard him talk

Ash: "Should I join them? My dad's Geovoni...and I'll be respected...But, I love her...but I also love Dommio"

Iris: 'Who is this girl? What he's going to join?'

Ash: "And I'll be an Elite...Not a grunt like Jesse and James..."

Iris: *Gasp!*

Ash: 'Shoot' "Who goes there!?"

Iris: "Me, Ash don't leave for Team Rocket!"

Ash: "Why!?"

Iris: "But I love you!"

Ash: "You do?..."

Iris: "Yes!"

Ash: "I..I love you...but there's this girl...she works for Team Rocket...and I love her to..."

Ash: "This is goodbye...I'll be following you but unseen...I need to rethink this."

After that Ash ran away from the Poke Center

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

* * *

Iris and Cilan are in the woods

Voice: "I've Decided."

Iris: "Ash? Wanna see you!"

Ash shows himself

Ash: "Hi, I've decided to go with Team Rocket."

Iris: "Why?!"

Ash: "More Benefits..."

Iris: *Starts Crying*

Ash: "I'll leave you with this..." *Starts Kissing her*

* * *

**Four Minutes Later...**

* * *

Ash: "I love you..This is goodbye...My Angel Dragon Master."

Iris: *Cry*

Ash runs away

Iris: "I'll always love you."

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

Iris has found a Team Rocket Base and busted in

Rocket Grunt: "Get out got Enkans and Rattata!"

Rocket Elite: "Yeah go Arbook and Ratacate"

Iris: "I don't have time for this! go Dragonite, Axew and Exdradril!"

Iris: "Axew use Dragon rage! Dragonite use Hyper Beam and Exdradril use stone edge!"

Then the rockets returned their pokemon and ran

She sees ash tied up and she untied him

Ash: "Iris..."

Iris: "Ash..."

Iris: "Ash...Please quit."

Ash: "I did."

Iris: "Why?"

Ash: "For you, I quit a year ago and been here prisoner ever since."

Iris: "I love you!"

They liplocked and seperated three minutes later

Both: "Let's go."

* * *

**I dunno I suck But if you still surrport me, Good for you**


	5. Forbidden Love

**Delia:25 Ash:15 Iris:15**

* * *

Ash on phone: "Mom, Me and Iris are together now."

Delia: "Y-you mean Iris from the village of D-dragons?!"

Ash: "Yep!"

Delia: "Sweetie, Pallet is in a fued agenst The Village of Dragons...Your love is forebidden.."

Ash: "Why?"

Delia: "I don't know why...anyway, if anybody from Pallet or The Village of Dragons...They'll kill you..."

Iris: "I-I-I told People from There.."

Delila: "Hide! Then!"

Just then they heard muffled screems and then they lost connection

Iris: "Oh My God!"

Angry Voices: "Hey!"

Iris: "Their from the Village of Dragons..."

Ash: "Ahhhh-"

Iris: "Nooo! Go Axew, Dragonite and Exdradrill!"

Iris: "Ice punch, dragon rage, dig!"

Iris has saved Ash but got captured four days later

Iris and Ash woke up in a jail cell

Ash: "No matter what happends I'll never regret being your boyfriend and I'll always love you."

Iris: "Me two."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, it was the village Elder!

Village Elder: "You have Betrayed us, Iris. For that you stay here for five years and your lover shall be killed."

Iris: "No! I love him! and he saved me countless times and would rather kill himself to keep me safe! He's not bad!"

Ash: "Please...I love her and she means everything to me...if your going to kill me...release her please."

Village Elder: "You have been Pranked...we decided to test your love and it is very strong."

Delia: "Yeah."

Ash: "Mom?"

Delia: "Yes, your old woman was in oll this to."

After that all of them laughed until their sides hurt.

**The End**

* * *

**Like it?**


	6. Ash Forgets

**' ' means thought**

**" " means Speech**

**( ) Means Pokemon speech**

**'( )' means Pokemon thought**

* * *

Cilan: 'Those love birds will probaly find out their sooner or later'

Ash was playing around with Pikachu until he saw Iris in a tree

Ash: "Hey Iris!"

Iris: "What?"

Ash: "Can I come up?"

Iris: "Sure."

Ash climbs up the tree but his leg gets stuck

Ash: "I'm stuck, help me!"  
Iris: "Okay...Your suck a little kid."

Ash: "Am not!"

Iris tugs on Ash, he gets free and falls

Ash: "Ahhhh!"

Pikachu: (Ash!)

Axew: '( This is not good...)'

Ash hits his head

Ash: "Mmmm...What happend?"

Iris: "Ash! Are you okay?!"

Ash: "Who's Ash?" How'd I get here?"

Cilan: "It looks like he has amnesia."

* * *

**Two Hours later...**

* * *

Ash: "Okay...So you two are me friends?"

Cilan: "Yeah."

Iris: 'This is my chance!' "Don't you remember? I'm your Girlfriend!"  
Ash: "You are? I guess your cute...Really cute..."

Cilan pulls Iris away to talk

Cilan: "What are you doing!"

Iris: "He likes me! So why not!?"

Cilan: "Fine...But this'll not end well."

Iris: "Hi Ash!"

Ash: "Hi Iris! So what did Cilan tell you?"

Iris: " Nothing..."

Ash: "Okay!"

* * *

**One Day later...**

* * *

Ash: "Iris...can I do something?"

Iris: "Sure..."  
Ash hugged Iris and started kissing her

* * *

**Two Minutes later...**

* * *

Iris: "...Whoa."

Ash: "Sorry...I really like you and since we're dating I couldn't help it..."

Iris: "We are?"

Ash: "You said so."

Iris: 'I almost forgot!' "Yeah.."

Axew: '(He's going to remember...and when he does..)'

Iris: "So...wanna go to a place to eat?"

Ash: "Okay!"  
Iris: "Don't be so exited, your such a little kid!"

Ash suddenly remember everything

Ash: "Wait a second...Your not my Girlfriend!"  
Iris: 'HE REMEBERS!' "Um...I'm sorry Ash...I really wanted it...Hmpph!"

Ash started kissing her

After

Ash: "I really like you Iris...Wanna be REALLY dating now?"

Iris: "Okay!"

* * *

**IK it was bad...**

**I'll make it more...intresting later...**


	7. The Sickness

**READ!**

**Ash and Iris are fifteen and are dating**

* * *

Iris: "I don't feel well..."

Ash: "What's wrong?"

Iris: "I don't know, let's go to the doctor."

Ash: "Okay."

* * *

**At the Doctor...**

* * *

Doctor: "You won't like this...you have cancer."

Iris: "What!?"

Ash: "Will she survive?!"

Doctor: "No."

Ash: "Can anything save her!?"

Doctor: "There's one..."  
Ash: "What is it!?"

Doctor: "Surgery..."  
Ash: "Then do it!"

Doctor: "...You'll trade some organs...she'll survive...but you have a low chance of surviving."

Ash: "I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IRIS MORE THEN ANYTHING AND IF THAT COSTS MY LIFE, I DON'T CARE!"

Iris: "Ash...It's too late and I don't want you to die for me.."

Ash: "Please Doctor, do it..."

Doctor: "As you wish."

* * *

**After surgery...**

* * *

Ash: "Iris...if I die, find another guy, follow your dreams and be happy."

Iris: "I don't want anyone else! And I won't be happy if you die!"

Iris: "Doctor...can you increase his chances of surviving?!"  
Doctor: "I can."

The Doctor snapped and Pokemon from left and right stepped forward and Ash got lifted by a purple aura.

Doctor: "Now Ash has a fifty fifty percent."

Iris: "Thank you Doctor!

* * *

**Two days later...**

* * *

Ash: "I'm dying...Iris...I love you..."

Ash closed his eyes and shiverd then died

Iris: "Ash! It's all my fault why he had to go!?"  
She cried and cried

Iris Began using Revives and Max revives and any spray heal item she had

Iris: *Sniffle* "Ash..."

Iris then woke up in her bed and next to her is her boyfriend, Ash.

Iris hugged him with tears coming out of her eyes

Ash: "What wrong?"

Iris: "I had a nightmare that you died" *Sniffle*

Ash: "It's okay It was a dream..." Then he kissed her on the cheek and both of then fell asleep in each other's arms

* * *

**I was free styling it so sorry if you didn't like it!**


	8. Bad Bully

**' 'Means thought**

**" " Means speech**

**Doing new style for this chapter only**

* * *

Ash and Iris was just normal 15 year old kids that went to Zekrom High School one day at school..

"Iris and Ash sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said a fat bully.

"We're not dating!" yelled Ash, tasted sour, saying that.

"Yeah!", yelled a really angry purple haired girl

"C'mon! It's written all over you two! You hold hands, you pick each other whenever we do anything, you hug all the time and I see you to staring at each other sometimes!", yelled the bully

Ash and Iris blushed dark red when they heard this.

"N-no I don't love her!", yelled the raven haired 10 year old

"Me two.", agreed Iris

"Okay then...Love birds.", laughed the bully as he walked away

"Ash?",asked Iris

"Yeah?"

"D-do y-y-you l-like me...?"

"Yeah."

"N-n-no like love.."

"M-m-maybe a little...bit h-how about you?"

'MY HEART IS POUNDING! IS SHE GOING TO SAY YES?!'

"Ash...I...I love you."

"Iris...do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Okay.."

* * *

**One day later...**

* * *

"Iris and Ash sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", roared a overweight bully

"Oh, Why thank you me and Iris diid that when we started dating...Why so into it? Maybe your jeaulous you got no one?", said a sly Ash

Everybody laughed and the bully ran away

* * *

**Message: Don't bully! It's mean! A kid broke my cousin's glasses and beated him up! Don't be a jerk.**


	9. Renewed Love

**One sided negaishipping! and it slowly turns into a full Negaiship fic. Tiny tiny one sided pearlshipping**

**' ' means thought**

**" " means speech**

_**italic**_** means screaming**

* * *

Ash is home crying into a pillow because when he asked her out at the Poke center, she declined

Ash: "My life sucks...the one girl I had feelings for, said a cold no and an "Your a little kid"...then ran away..."

Cilan: "Can I come in?"

Ash: "Okay Cilan..."

Cilan stepped in

Cilan: "I know this is hard but...be strong!"

Ash: "I hate her..."

Cilan: "She might have said some _Mean _things but she probaly didn't mean it."

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

Iris: "Sorry...for what I said yesterday..."

Ash: "Whatever...prick."

Cialn: 'When a heart gets broken...it may grow back broken, hard, cricked and black...'

Iris: _"Sorry! Okay?!"_

Ash: "Whatever...big head..."

Suddenly, a grirl with blue hair came

Ash: "_DAWN!_ how's it going!

Dawn: "Nothing...Ashy. Can I travel with you?"

Ash: "Sure!"

* * *

**Two days later...**

* * *

Ash: "Did the Pidgey cross the road?"

Iris: "Why?"

Ash: " 'Cause it was to lazy to fly."

Iris: "Ash your so funny!"

Ash: "Thanks."

Suddenly, Team Rockets Appered with their balloon that has a claw

Iris: "Help!"

Ash: "Why Team Rocket always do this?"  
Ash jumped up and grabbed Iris and now she's on the ground

They grabbed ASH!

Ash: "Ahhh!"

They dropped Ash onto the ground

* * *

**At the Poke Center...**

* * *

Iris and Dawn was crying next to Ash, witch was in badages and is unconcious and on a bed

Iris: 'What is this feeling?'

Dawn: *Sniff* "Iris...I'm going to tell Ash that I love him!

Iris: 'I know this feeling...It's love...' "Dawn...I love him two.."

Dawn: "I thought you regected him."

Iris: "Before...I din't love him...Now...I do..."

Dawn: "I don't think you have a chance anymore...you hda your chance...and you messed up."

Iris: "I LOVE HIM! I DIN'T HAVE THE CHANCE AND NOW HE HATES ME!", yelled Iris before crying like all her family was shot

Ash: "Uhhh, Urg...umm...mmmm Iris? Why your crying?"

Iris: "Because I love you and you probaly hate me!"

Ash: "Iris...I still love you."

Iris: "You do?"

Ash: "Yes...and Dawn..you should stop trying to kiss me...I love you...But only as a sister..."

Dawn: "I understand...Ash..."

Ash leaned in and kissed Iris

Dawn: "Now let's go to the next city!"

* * *

**It was freestyle...I'll fix it some more later..**


	10. Old Times

**' ' Means Thought**

**" Means Speech**

* * *

Iris, The Princess of Unova, Needed someone to wed, because her parents are to old to be King and Queen.

One day, when Iris is at the Barracks, she was attacked by an Assassin.

Assassin: "You have live for to long! Your time is up Princess!"

Recruit: "Watch out princess!"

The raven haired recruit fought the assassin with all his might, slashing at him and soon killed him. He had a dagger in his leg and two wounds on his torso.

Iris: "Thank you, What is your name?"

Recruit: "I am Ashura Kechum, But you may call me Ash, for short."

Iris: "Thank you, Ash...I shall take you to the doctor right now!"

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

* * *

Doctor: "Hmm...Take off your tunic so I can examine your body."

Ash took of his Tunic and Iris gasped at what she saw: She saw a six pack...an un complete one, but that wasn't why she gasped. It was the wounds... they were deep and bleeding fast.

Ash: "I took worst...it hurts though."

Iris: 'He looks so...Handsome...even though he has those wounds...'

Ash: "Why your staring at me?"

Iris: "I wasn't! I...I was thinking.."

Ash: "Okay then..."

* * *

**After the Doctor, In the castle dining room...**

* * *

Ash: "Thank you for the food...My family died from starvation."

King: No Problem, You saved our daughter and you can stay here as long as you want."

Queen: "Please keep her out of trouble."

Iris: "Mom!"

Ash: "Thank you."

Iris: 'He's so kind...'

Ash: "I'll think I'll head to bed..."

After Ash said that, he made his way to the guest room.

* * *

**Two hours later...(Ash's room)**

* * *

Ash: 'Why whenever I am around Iris...My heart beats faster...I start to heat up...Do I like her?...Well...she is pretty...nice...and awesome...'

Just then Iris stepped into the room

Iris: "Hi Ash..." 'Why do I feel these feelings...'

Ash: "Hi Iris.." 'These feelings...'

Both: 'These feelings...'

Iris: Sooo...Do you have a girlfriend?

Ash: "...I...I used to...she cheated on me...and was there to take my food and money...she took a dagger and stabbed me...in the rain and left me there to die."

Iris: " Whoa."

Ash: "I plan on never falling in love again...but you can't control that.."

Iris: "Oh...My and and Mom are trying to make me wed random Princes."

Ash: "That's Sucks..." 'I'll never get her...not even one percent.'

Iris: "I know...I wish I could...pick.."

Ash: "I think I'll sleep now goodnight."

Iris: "Wait...I wanna give you something for saving me..."

Iris kissed him on the cheek

Both of them were crimson red after that

Iris: "Good night.."

* * *

**One day later..**

* * *

Iris: "Yes! the ball is tomorrow!"

King: "And we found a prince fit for you!"

Iris: *Sigh* "Who is it..?"

Queen: "He is the prince of Kanto...He is Gary.."

Iris: "THAT PERVERT AGAIN!?"

* * *

**At the ball...**

* * *

Gary: "Want to sleep together?"

Iris: "No!"

Ash saw this far away and walked over to Gary

Ash: "That's perverted!"

Gary: "What ya going to do about it...Ashy boy."

Gary pushed Ash down

Ash: ' Don't start a fight...He's got guards.'

Ash: "Grrrrr."

Ash walked away

Girl: "May I have a dance with you?"

Ash: "Okay...So who are you?"

Girl: "White."

Ash: "That's a pretty name, It suits your pretty face."

White: *Blush* "Thank you. Yours?"

Ash: "Ashura Kechum...You may Call me Ash for short."

Then they started dancing, to a slow romantic song White held Ash's Shoulders and he hugged her waist

Iris: 'That girl stealin' my man!'

After the dance, White kissed Ash...On the lips...Ash kissed back

When Iris saw this, she bust out into tears and ran out

Ash: "Stay here, IRIS!"

Ash ran toward Iris

Ash: "Are you okay?"

Iris: "No."

Ash: "Why?"

Iris: "Because...I love you!"

Ash: "I love you to."

Iris: "Than why you kissed her!"  
Ash: "I know she liked me...so I let her have her moment...I told her and she was okay about it and found this guy named Black."

Ash started kissing Iris

Gary: "Noooo!"

Gary ran away in tears

Iris: "I love you."

Ash: "Me two."

* * *

**Five years later...**

* * *

Ash: "I'm back!"  
Iris: "Hi, Ash"

Iris then kissed him on the cheek

Kid: "DADDY!"

Ash: "Hi sweetheart."

Iris: "Wanna do what we planned."

Iris winked

Ash: *Blush* "Okay..Sweetheart go play with your friend me and your mother...will bond..."

Kid: "OKAY!"

* * *

IDK!

This was Sixty percent my work...I took some Ideas from Ashura...He's in My faves...


	11. Cliff Comfession

**Thank you ToadetteGirl2013 for all the support!**

**You should check her out, she makes awesome stories and inspired me to make stories.**

**A is Ash**

**I is iris**

**C is Cilan**

* * *

A: "Iris, why you don't like anything that is human made?"

I: "Because we should be one with the earth like animals!"

A: "Just get in the car and go to the next city."

I: "Fine."

C: "You act like your married."

A: "N..No.."

I: "Yeah, I would never like him that way.", said Iris, even though it felt sour when t came out of her mouth.

Ash felt his heart shatter. He loved her and she didn't love him back? Ash didn't talk to her again and avoided her every chance he got because he might break into tears when he's near her.

Later, at sunset Ash sat on a cliff that overlooked the beautiful city.

I: "Are you avoiding me?"

A: "No.."

I: "C'Mon what's wrong?"

A: "Fine...I'll tell you...I really.L. ...You and when I heard you say you didn't like me...I just..."

I: Ash...I said that to hide my crush about you..Ashura, I love you."

A: "Do you mean it?...Your just saying that to make me feel better and...I don't deserve you.."

I: "Alright, I'll prove it."

A: "How?"

I: "This."

Iris leaned in and kissed Ash with all she had.

A: "..."

Ash then kissed back.

C: "...I knew it! You two love each other!"

Both: "YOU RUINED OUR MOMENT AND OUR FIRST KISS!"

Iris and Ash grab some rocks.

C: "Please don't.."

Both: "Heh Heh."

C: "Ahhh!"

Cilan ran as they pelted him with rocks.

* * *

**Like it?**


	12. I'm Sorry

**Same rules as last chapter...**

**Ash: Fifteen**

**Iris: Fourteen**

**No cilan this time...**

**Onesided (Ash likes her but she no like back)**

* * *

**A:** "Iris! Stop calling me a little kid! And anyways I'm older than you...you Infant!"

**I:** "You act like one..." 'He's such a little kid'

**A:** "Anyways...If your boyfriend cheated on you, then you should forget about him!"

**I:** "But he's soooooooooooo cute!"

**A:** "Whatever.." 'I got no...chance...'

* * *

**Ten Days later...(On a cliff)**

* * *

**A:** "Iris?"

**I:** "Yeah?"

**A:** "Can I tell you something?"

**I:** "Okay?"

**A:** ***Gulp*** "Iris...I...I...I really like you...and I...Was hoping...you'll BeMyGirlfriend.."

**I:** "A...Ash...I...See you as a brother and I don't think of you that way.."

**A:** "Oh...I see." ***Covers eyes with hate so she wouldn't see tears***

Ash started walking away

**I:** "ASH WAIT!"

**A:** "W..what.."

**I:** "Can be still be friends?"

**A: **"S-sure.."

Ash then runs back to camp in tears

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

**I: **"Ash...I know this is hard but-"

**A: **"Shut up...This feeling is worse then my first girlfriend when she cheated on me..."

**I: **"I'm..sorry..."

* * *

**Continuing it, because of Toadette's request, It may be Violent. It'll turn into a full shipping**

**Idk what she wants so it'll be full.**

* * *

**A:** "You can't be sorry...and you can't control love.."

**I: **"I...just feel bad..."

**A: **"Errmm...Let's go to the next town."

**I: **"Ugh..Umm...K."

* * *

**Later at the city...**

* * *

**A: **"It's late already, I'm getting a room in the Poke Center, We'll meet at that building tomorrow."

**I: **"Okay.."

Suddenly, Team Rocket showed up, with guns in their hands, not to catch Pikachu but to...take him from Ash's dead body.

**A: **"Go Pikachu! I choose you!"

Then Jesse lifted her gun at Iris, and pulled the trigger.

**A:** "Noooo!"

Then Ash jumped in front, taking the bullet.

Pikachu: (ARRRGGG!)

Pikachu zapped Team Rocket away

**Team Rocket:** "Looks like we're blasting off again!"

**A: **"..."

Then Ash blacked out.

* * *

**One of the rare povs I make ooooooooo**

**Iris's Pov**

* * *

"I make my way to the Pokemon Center dragging Ash in my arms...Why do I feel warm when he is dying? Then a sad feelings is rushing into my body. This is more when I saw my father and Mother die in the fire. I juts hope...My best friend is okay, I like him really much...Maybe more...But I'm not sure right now."

* * *

**End to Pov**

* * *

**I:** "Ash..."

Nurse Joy: "Don't worry your Boyfriend is fine."

**I:** "He's not my boyfriend!"

**Nurse Joy:** "You look nice together, don't you think?"

Iris turned a dark shade of red.

**Nurse Joy: **"I'll leave you two alone."

Then she went out the door.

**A: **"Argggg...what is all this?..."

**I: **"YOU WOKE UP! I thought you were dead!"

Iris started breaking into tears.

**A: **"What's wrong?"

**I: **"After I turned you down, you still saved my life!"

**A: **"...!"

Iris started kissing him.

After the Kiss:

**A:** "I thought you didn't like me back.."

**I: **"It became clear that I like you. When I was taking you back to the Poke Center.."

**A: **"I love you"

**I: **"I love you two, Ashura."

**The End...For reals...L.o.l**

* * *

**I was dared to do this, I wanted to do full NegaiShippings, but it may Differ.**


	13. Cheater Face

Ash, Cilan and Trip: "WHO YOU LIKE!"

Iris: "Ermm...Ummm...Ugh...all of you?

Trip: "She likes me more then you."

Ash: "Who is the one you want to be with..."

Cilan: "So who is it?"

Iris: "...I...I don't know."

Ash: "Okay..."

Then Ash walked away, Hat covering his face. Walking towards the camp.

Cilan: "This has no flavor at all."

Then Trip smirked and walked away

Then Cilan followed Ash back to camp

Iris: "I'm so torn between those two...Ash is a nice guy and is so selfless...Cilan is so smart and always keeps his cool."

Then a smirk apeard on her face

Axew: (Iris...I know what your thinking...Please don't...It'll brake their hearts if they find out.)

Iris: "Stop...It's just a thought. A rather nice one..."

Axew: (If you do it...)

Then Axew jumped back into her hair

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

Ash: "I'll go in the bushes and...uh...Yeah! Bye!"

Iris: "I'm going to get something to eat."

Iris followed Ash

Iris: "...Ash."

Ash: "WHO GOES THERE!"

Iris: "Me, silly...I Got you something."

Ash: "W-what is it?"

Iris: "This."

Then she kissed him

Iris: "I choose you."

Ash: "Iris...Your an Awesome girl...and can I go to the bathroom now?"

Iris: "Oh...Bye! Don't tell Trip and Cilan okay?"

Ash: "Okay?"

Iris: "One down...two to go."

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

Iris: "Can I talk to you in Private, Cilan?"

Cilan: "Okay."

Iris: "I love you."

Then they started kissing.

Iris: "Don't tell Ash and Trip about this okay? They'll be sad."

Cilan: "Okay...I know being sad has no flavor to it."

Iris walked away saying "Two down, One to go."

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

Trip: "I can't believe I lost to you, Ash.."

Ash: "Hmmph."

Then Trip started to walk away

Iris: "I'll go do somthing Okay boys?"

Both: "Okay."

Iris: "TRIP!"

Trip: "Hmm? Have you Picked me?...Princess?"

Iris: "Yes, don't don't tell Ash and Cilan, Their pathetic hearts will break."

Trip: "Okay...My love."

Iris: "All three down."

* * *

_**Nar: **Iris has kept this act going for one month but one faithful day when her three boyfriends are playing Truth or Dare..._

* * *

Ash: "Trip, Truth or Dare?

Trip: "Truth."

Ash: "Do you have a Girlfriend?"

Trip: "Duh."

Cilan: "So who is she?"

Ash: "Yeah."

After 10 minutes of begging, Trip finally snapped

Trip: "IT'S IRIS OKAY?!"

Ash: "Huh?...But Iris Is my girlfriend..."

Cilan: "Me two!"

All three: "THAT DIRTY CHEATER!"

* * *

**At Iris's House...**

* * *

Iris: "Fine...I'll tell them."

Axew: (Bettter late then never I guess.)

Then Iris heard a brawl and ran outsided to see her boyfriends fighting in a bloody duel

Cilan: "HOW DO YOU LIKE A KNIFE IN YOU NOW?! TRIP!"

Trip, Took out the knife and fell in the ground,dead

Then Ash hit Cilan in the head with a pipe and killed him

Ash: "YES! I GET IRS NOW!",Yelled a bloody Ash

Iris: "AHHH!"

Then the dead bodies got up and started laughing.

Iris: "...!?"

All three: "We knew what you did."

Iris: "Sorry...Will you ever forgive me?"

Ash: "They don't...But I do."

Iris: "I'm sorry, Ash...I love you."

Ash: "Same here."

**Then Iris never cheated again, The End**

* * *

**I DUNNO!**


	14. Happy Birthday

**Sorry it took so long! I'm still alive!**

* * *

**Iris's Birthday**

* * *

Ash: "Happy Birthday, Iris."

Then, Ash handed her a present.

Iris: "Thanks...OH MY GOD!"

Iris lifted a golden diamond studded necklace and the diamonds look like dragon type Pokemon.

Iris: "HOW'D YA GET THIS?!"

Ash: "Money from battles."

Iris: "THANK YOU!"

Ash: "It was nothing."

Then Iris pecked Ash on the lips.

Ash: "...!"

Iris: "Err...Sorry I lost control of my emotions and...what am I kidding? Ash, You take the breath from me...I love you!"

Ash: "I love you two, Iris."

Then they shared a long kiss, Iris let enough space so Ash can slip his tongue in. Iris finds this gross, but wanted to try it. Iris and Ash tongue fought. Iris loved the feeling. She took everything back.

Ash: "So how was it?"

Iris: "It was the best.", She giggled.

* * *

**Ash's Birthday**

* * *

Iris: "Happy Birthday, Ash."

Iris handed him a small box. Ash eagerly opened the box to find a picture of them in a cute Pikachu Frame.

Ash: "Iris, I love it!"

Iris: "I'd knew you would!"

Then they started kissing

**The End**


	15. Different Perspective

**Normal's Pov**

* * *

Iris's Bedroom

Ash: "Iris you look nice today!"

Iris: "You two!"

Ash: "I wanna tell you something..."

Iris: "What is it?

Ash: "I...I...I can't say it...I can show it though."

Ash leaned in and kissed her.

Iris: "...?"

Iris kissed him and he kissed him back.

Then they fell on Iris's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

* * *

Area: Iris Bedroom

Wild Iris appeared!

Ash used Flatter!

Iris used Flatter!

Ash used Sweet kiss!

Iris became confused!

Iris snapped out of confusion!

Iris used Sweet kiss!

Ash used Sweet kiss!

Ash and Iris fainted!

* * *

**Iris's Pov**

* * *

"It all happened in my room. Ash said I looked nice then I said the same to him. He wanted to tell me something but couldn't, so he showed me it, he kissed me it let me all confused but then I kissed him and he kissed back with all he had. There I was kissing my true love. I and Ash fell on my bed and slept. I love me life."


	16. Different Endings

**Toadette requested this, love ya ;)**

**It kinda sounds like the stun spore one you made...**

* * *

Ash: "WEEDLES!"

Iris: "In Unova?"

Ash: "AHHHH!"

Then one stung him.

Ash: "Urrghgh..." ***Blacks out***

Iris: "ASH! GRRR Axew Dragon RAGE!"

Axew: (Okay!)

Axew charged up her Dragon Rage and Fired like a crazy cowgirl with a pistol that has infinite ammo.

Iris: "Now let's get Ash out of here!" 'Ash...He's poisoned.' Thought Iris, almost crying.

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

* * *

Ash: "W...What happened?."

Iris: "You're poisoned...Ash...Your dying...Cilan...he's trying to find something to save you life but..."

Ash: "Iris...If I die...I wanna tell you that..."

**That was main, I wanna make a Sad one and a Happy one.**

* * *

**Sad**

* * *

Ash: "...I...I love you"

Iris: "I love you two.."

They leaned in for a kiss...but Ash died before their lips met.

Iris: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Cilan: "I GOT IT!"

Iris: "Its...***Sniffle*** Gone."

Cilan: "Oh...My...God

* * *

**One week later...**

* * *

Iris had hung herself, do to her sorrow and love for Ash, she had a note on her that read: "I love Ash...And I want to join him...Please, PLEASE! Bury me in the same grave."

And their grave red: "Two lovers taken away from each other because of the hands of fate, but now spend forever in each other's arms"

And that was the sad ending...Or was it?

Iris and Ash in heaven, is now enjoying their time in their afterlife.

And finally, kissed.

Iris: "I love you."

Ash: "I love you two."

**The End**

* * *

**Good Ending (Better)**

* * *

Cilan: "I GOT IT!"  
Ash drunk the Anti venom AND WAS CURED!

Ash: "I love you."

Iris: "I love you two."

Then they kissed.

Ash then pulled out a ring.

Ash: "Iris...Will you marry me?"

Iris: "YES YES YES! ONE MILLION TIMES YESSS!"

Ash: "I'm so happy."

* * *

**At the Wedding...**

* * *

Wedding Dude: "Blah blah blah blah blah Will you Iris, promise to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Iris: "I do."

Wedding Dude: "Blah blah blah blah blah Will you Ash, promise to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Ash: "I do."

Wedding Dude: "Then I pronounce you MAN AND WIFE!"

Then they kissed **The End**

* * *

**I couldn't help it! I love good ending and hate bad ones!**


	17. Dance Cheater

Trip: "Y'Heard me! I cheated on you to get with a girl that has a better body then you!"  
Iris: "And you tell me this now!?"  
Trip: "Whatever."

Then Trip walks away

Iris: "I hate him...I don't need him!"

Then Iris started breaking into tears

Ash: "Iris...Whats wrong?"

Iris: "Trip cheated..and I don't have anybody to dance with..."

Ash: "I could dance with you."

Iris: "You would, For me?"

Ash: "Yeah."

Then a slow song turned on.

Ash: "Let's do it."

Then Ash and Iris walked into the crowd.

Some people had their hands everywhere, from far, to close.

Iris and Ash met in the middle by holding hands.

Ash's heart was pounding really really fast.

Somewhere into the middle of the song, Iris noticed how handsome he was. And how selfless and caring. Then she had the whole picture: She was falling for him.

Ash: "So...did you have chosen the one...your heart's pounding..."

Iris: "Yours two...and yeah...I think you know who it is."

Ash: "Who?"

Iris: "You! Silly... your so dense..."

Ash: "I've never did this so..."

Ash leaned in really slowly, almost like a tease.

And when their lips met, Iris Loved it...So much...that the crowd circled around them and "Aww"ing

Iris: "I love you, Pokemon Master."

Ash: "I love you two, Dragon Angel."

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, a green haired kid was the happiest, Cilan

Cilan: "A match made in heaven."


	18. Taken Back

Iris: "I hate you!"

Ash: "I hate you two!"

Iris: "I hate you more!"

Ash: "Why your so angry when I said I have Three close friends that are girls?!"

Iris: "Because your cheating on me!"

Ash: "No, I'm not!

Iris: "Then why you work in Kanto?"

Ash: "I got Offered being a member of the _Elite Four_!"

Iris: "I bet it _Misty_! She's so slutty!"

Ash: "Whatever Ms. Champ Big Shot."

Iris: "So you have been cheating on me!"

Ash: "Why your so jealous?"

Iris: "I'm Breaking up with you!"

Ash: "FINE!"

Then Ash ran out of the door, called out Charizard, then flew away.

* * *

**Two years later...**

* * *

Iris: "Dumping Ash was such a mistake...Theirs no one else that treats me well..."

***Iris hear knocking on her door***

Iris: "What is it?"

Cilan: "Ash's Brother Black invited you to Ash's Birthday party...something about getting you two together...Anyways, its at the Kanto League. Bye!"

Iris: "Bye Cilan..." 'I **_need_** to get there.'

Later that night, she flew all the way to Kanto with one of her Dragon Types.

Iris sneaked in some bushes next to his house. There she saw Ash coming out of his pool. And she gasped at what she saw: He was more handsome, had a well toned six pack and grone out of his childesh looks.

Iris: "I _**have**_ to get him back"

Then Ash walked into his house.

Iris: "Well...I'll go to the Pokemon league and meet him there for his party."

Then Iris flew off with one of her Pokemon

* * *

**Later... at the League (When the party begins)...**

* * *

Ash: "And the party begins!"

All his friends were there...even some of Iris's..

Iris's head: 'I need to get to Ash and say sor..", But then she was interrupted by a voice.

Voice: "So you decided to show up, eh?"

Iris turned around to see Black.

Black: "You should get back together with Ash...He's been depressed."

Iris: "This is all my fault."

Then Iris started to make her way to Ash.

Iris: "Hi..."

Ash: "What do _you_ want?", Ash scowled

Iris: "...I...I..."

Ash: "Out with it...heart breaker."

Iris: "...I was wrong about you and I'm sorry...I was so so so so worried because you were so far away...So will you take me back?!"

Ash: "I...Do...These past two years...were filled with sorrow and lonelyness"

Iris: "Yay!"

Then she hugged Ash so hard, it could kill.

Ash: "Air..."  
Iris: "Sorry."

Ash: "And to prove that we're together, this."

Ash closed the gap between their lips and gave her the _Best kiss_ in her life.

Iris(After the kiss): "I forgot how good it felt."

Ash: "Don't worry...Your not going to forget anytime soon..."

**The End**


	19. Wanna Girl

Ash is on an adventure with his friend Cilan.

Ash: "Let's camp out here for the night.", Said Ash pointing at the entrance of the forest.

Cilan: "Sure! I'll set up camp while you scout out th area since you lost our map."

Ash: "Okay!"

Then Ash raced into the forest.

Then Ash heard his phone ringing.

Ash: "Yello...This Is Ash."

Voice: "Oh hello Ash! This is your Mom!"

Ash: "Oh..Hi Mom

Delia: "So...do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Ash: "No."

Delia: "You need one!"

Ash: "Why?"

Delia: "You'll know why when you get one!"

Phone:** Click... Beep...Beep...Beep**

Ash: "I can't believe her..", said Ash as he put his phone in his bag.

Then Ash noticed a Purple Pokemon.

Ash: "Cool! GO POKEBALL!"

Pokemon: "Ouch!"

Ash: "It talks?"

Pokemon: "NO, I'M A HUMAN! And My name is IRIS!", then the Pokemon turned around to show her face.

Ash: "...Sorry"

Iris: "Whatever."

Ash: "So...do you live anywhere?"

Iris: "..."

Then Iris started crying in Ash's arms.

Ash: "It's okay..."

**After five minutes of crying...**

Iris: "Sorry...I my parents left me here when they were broke."

Ash: "That's so sad..."

Iris: "...I have no where to go..."

Ash: "You could travel with me and my friend Cilan."

Iris: "Really?"

Ash: "Yep."

Iris: "Yay!"

Ash: "Your welcome."

Iris: "Umm...Could you lend me some money so I can bye something to wear?"

Then Ash looked at her. Her clothes were ripping...One big one...in a place.

Ash: "Uhhh...ummm...sure...here's 20 Poke dollars...the camp is that way...you ya at sunset..." 'She's...pretty.'

Iris: "Okay!" 'Why do I feel so warm around him?'

Ash: "Bye.."

* * *

**Sunset**

* * *

Ash: "Hi Iris!"

Cilan: "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ash: "No.."

Iris: "Hi Ash!"

Ash: "Uhh shoot...no extra sleeping bags...umm...you can sleep in mine...I'll sleep on the floor."

Iris: "Okay...", said Iris as she snuggled into his sleeping bag.

When everyone was sleeping, Ash walked onto a cliff.

But when Ash walked off, Iris woke up and followed him.

Ash: "It's so nice up here..."

Iris: "Hi, Ash...why up so late?"

Ash: "To clear My head."

Iris: "So..."

Ash: "You can stay."

Iris: "Thanks. You look mad...why?"

Ash: "My mom is forcing me to get a Girlfriend."

Iris: "Oh..."

Then some pink Pokemon came, it had antlers, four legs, heart patterns and a purple crest.

Ash: "Hmm..."

Then Ash grabbed his Poke Dex

Poke Dex: LOCLOVE, THE LOVE POKEMON...IT ONLY SHOWS ITSELF TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY BOTH LIKE EACHOTHER ROMANTICLY.

Ash: "Umm...Iris...?"

Iris: "Yeah..."

Then they leaned in for a kiss.

They both knew it was wrong to kiss a person they just met, but if felt so right.

Ash: "I think my mom will like you."

Iris: "Thanks, Ashy."


	20. NegaiShipping Comformed

**This is based on a picture on Google Images**

**Try and serach "Happy Late Negaishipping Day" after reading this. Btw the Pic's not mine...**

* * *

This take place in a different universe where the Anime is based on Ash's adventure. (A.U)

Iris: "Can you help me show this around town?"

Ash took a look at the poster.

Ash: "What's NegaiShipping?"

Iris: "I'll show you in that closet."

Ash: "Okay?"

Then they walked in.

Ash: "So what's NegaiS-"

Iris: "This.

Ash: "W-HMMPH!"

Iris attacked Ash's lips with hers with great passion.

Ash: "Mmmmm."

Iris: "Mmmmm."

After the kiss, Iris looked at Ash and Said:

Iris: "Sorry..."

Ash: "It's okay...Iris?"

Iris: "Yeah?"

Ash: "I Support NegaiShipping since I first saw you."

Iris: "You mean it?"

Ash: "I do."

Iris: "I love you!"

Narrator: "So Iris and Ash comformed NegaiShipping. And all the PearlShippers, PokeShippers etc raged, including The ones Ash was with in those ships."


	21. The Path That Leads To Goodbye!

Ash: "Cool! a Dunsparce! Go Poke ball!"

Iris: "You should it Weaken it first!"

Ash: "Nope! I'm doing it my way!"

The Dunsparce turned red and zapped into the Poke Ball.

Ash: "One...Two...Dang it!"

Dunsparce: "Duns!"

Iris: "It's using screech attack!"

Ash: "AHHH!"

Ash fell in Iris, Hurting her arm really bad.

Dunsparce: "DUNS!"

Then it waddled off.

Ash: "Sorry..."

Iris: "MY ARM HURTS AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU! DID YOU LISTEN? NOOO!"

Ash: "I said Sorry.."

Iris: "Well! It doesn't make it hurt less!"

Then Iris ran away then into a tree.

Ash: 'How can she climb that fast?', said Ash as he ran after her.

Iris: 'Why! why does he have to be a little kid!?...A...rather...cute one... No... stop Iris!'

Then she heard someone trying to climb the tree she sitting in.

Ash: "Iris...I'm so sorry..."

Iris: "That doesn't work you cut little kid!"

Ash: "Did...you just call me cute?"

Iris: "No.."

Ash: "YOU DID!"

Iris: "Umm.."

Ash: "So...you like me?"

Iris: "Yes...No...I mean yes..."

Ash: "Well...I kinda like you two..."

Iris: "YOU DO?!"

But then, Iris heard some cracking.

Iris: "Bad!..."

Ash: "IRIS!"

Iris: "ASSSSHHHHH!", yelled Iris as she fell.

But then Ash held his hands out and caught her.

Iris: "Thanks...You deserve a reward."

Ash: "No, I don't neajkgtweh!"

Iris has placed her lips on his.

Iris: "Mmmmmm"

Ash: "Mmmmm"

While they were kissing, a Dunsparce, came over to an empty Poke Ball and happly, pushed the Button and it shook Three times.


	22. Ranting and a Prom

**The first Chapter 22 was by my friend I acted that I made it so ya wouldn't hate on him.**

**Anyways...If ya hated, Ya does da sucking of da eggs.**

**Anyways, again, I'm eleven and a half...so if ya hate on any chapters that **_**I**_** Made, ya hating on a boy.**

**Don't hate.**

**It says by the Fanfiction story rules that I can't make a chapter that's only Notes so I'm going to make a x1000 better chapter...**

* * *

Back story: Ash is at a prom with his friends, and he sees Iris...

Ash: "NO!"

Brock: "YES!"

Ash: "I SAID NOOO!"

Brock: "PLEASE!"

Ash: "I WON'T DANCE WITH HER!"

Brock: "WHY!"

Ash: "Because-"

Brock: "You like her."

Ash: "How do you know that?"

Brock: "Duh! The way you look at her, the way your red whenever she touches you! And way you interact!"

Ash: "Fine!"

Ash walked over to Iris **(In her Champ clothes)**

Ash: "Hi, umm Iris?"

Iris: "Yeah?"

Ash: "W-wanna dance?"

Iris: "Okay.."

Then a slow song turned on.

Ash: "Umm...I've never danced with a girl...where do I put my hands?"

Iris: "On my hips."

Ash: "Okay.."

Then Iris placed her hands on his shoulders.

Ash: Iris...I want to tell you something.."

Iris: "Ash, What is it?"

Ash: "We've been friends for a long time...and during our adventure...I've umm...developed feelings for you."

Iris: "What do you mean?"

Ash: "I...L-love you."

Iris: "Aww, your so sweet I love you two!"

Ash: "So does this make as...together?"

Iris: "No."

Ash felt his heat drop.

Ash: "Wha-"

Iris closed the gap between their lips.

Ash: "_Mmm_I_mmm_Love_mmm_You_mm_."

Iris: "_Mmmmmm_Me_mmmmm_Two_mmm_."

Ash: "That was nice."

Iris: "Yeah...Now it's official.."

Ash: "I love you."

Iris: "Me two."


	23. Grown Up

**Guys!/Girls...Go on my profile and vote for what shipping ya want next...**

**Please go check out my other two stories as well...**

* * *

This story takes place where Ash and Iris is 20.

Iris: "...So She lived happyly ever after."

Girl: "Thank yew Mommy!"

Iris: "No Problem, Daisy."

Daisy: "When Daddy coming here from de Champ stuff?" **(She has bad grammar 'cause she's 4)**

Iris heard knocking on the door.

Iris: "Looks like Daddy's home."

Daisy raced out of her room, to the door.

Daisy opened the door to see a raven haired man.

Ash: "Hi, Sweetheart."

Daisy: "I missd yew!"

Iris: "Hello, Ash."

Ash: "Hello, Iris."

Iris: "So, how's work?"

Ash: "Easy."

Iris: "That's nice."

Ash: "Sweetheart, you can watch T.v."

Daisy: "Okay!"

Iris: "So..Wanna have another?"

Ash: "Where your going with this?"

"Oh, No reason...Just follow me.", Said Iris with a sly glance.

Ash quickly caught on.

Ash: "Okay!"

* * *

**I.d.k I was bored...**


	24. It's Special

**Sorry for updating so long in _so_ long...**

**Shipps: Full-NegaiShipping, Anti-PokeShipping and One-sided PearlShipping**

* * *

**Location: School**

**Iris's Pov:** "It's been hard...being...what I am...When my secret broke out, because of my e.x friend Misty...I've been made fun of all the time. Only one person stuck by my side, and he is my crush, his name is Ashura Kechum. He's okay that I am a T-trans...gender.."

* * *

**Normal Pov: **

**Location: School**

**Time: Recess**

* * *

Dawn: "KISS ME!"

Ash: "No!"

Dawn: "Grrrr!"

Ash: "Don't! Or I'll tell Paul you used to like him!"

Dawn: "Uh...Sorry...Bye!"

Then Ash turned to her crying friend.

Ash: "Don't be so down."

Iris: "J-just get away from m-me, I'm a-a-a freak!"

Ash: "Your my friend! I won't leave you."

Iris: "But...Y-you will be hated t-two.."

Ash: "I don't care, Iris...I...I want to be with you."

Iris immediately turned deep red

Iris: "Thanks, Ash."

Ash: "You wel-"

Misty: "Hey! Losers! So is Mista Gay lovin' Missis Trans?" **(I spelled it wrong on purpose.)**

Iris: "SHUT UP!"

Iris was about to grab her, Ash grabbed her.

Ash: "She's not worth it."

Iris: "JUST LEMME AT HER!"

"Please.", Said Ash, looking into her eyes.

Iris: "Okay."

Misty: "Wook like yo' boyfriend wuvs yooo!"

Iris: "Grrrrr..."

Ash: "Misty...Stop...Or I will tell the whole school you peed your pants in PreSchool, You bed wetter."

Misty: "Okay! Handsome, I'm so sorry, Bye!"

Ash: "And that's how you take care of jerks"

Iris: "Thanks, Ash."

***Ringing***

Ash: "Let's go."

Iris: "Okay."

* * *

**Normal Pov**

**Location: A Classroom in School**

**Time: I don't care.**

* * *

Teacher: "Okay, Is the damage for Dragon Rage set, random or normal?"

Teacher: "Iris?"

Iris: "Set."

"Of course she knows, She's a dragon nerd.", Blurted out Misty

Dawn: "Of course! Shes a loser two! And she doesn't deserve Ash, I DO!"

Iris: "W-w-well you are...***Sobs*** Arrg!"

Then Iris, In tears ran away.

Teacher: "Dawn! Misty! Detantion!"

Misty and Dawn: "Worth it."

Teacher: "Can you go get Iris, Ash?"

Ash: "Okay!"

Then Ash went out to find her.

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

**Location: School Halls**

**Time: I don't care.**

* * *

"I ran to the only place where Iris goes when she's sad, The Janitor Closet."

"Iris! Iris!", I called.

"W-what do you want?", She demanded.

"Please...Don't be sad...Iris...It hurts me so much to see you sad...", I said.

"Really?", said Iris.

"Yes...Ever since I've met you...I've felt something I'd never felt before...Iris...I love you.", I said.

"Ash...I'm Transgender...remember...?", Said Iris, In tears.

"I don't care...Iris...I don't care what you are, or who you are...I Love you.", I Said, Meaning it with all my heart.

"Ash, I'm the happiest person on the world!", She said in tears, again, But they're of happiness.

Later, they walked back in class, with their hands together, it's not the first time, But this time, It's Special.


	25. I'm Pregnant!

Iris: "I don't feel so good..."

Ash: "Well You cou-"

But he was cut short, because Iris puked out her lunch, witch was from a popular blue haired girl chief.

Iris: "Ughhhhh..."

Ash: "Are you pregnant?"

Iris: "What?"

Ash: "When some people are pregnant, they puke sometimes...and your getting a little bit chubby..."

Iris: "Most likely...Because we had-"

Ash: "You forced me to!"

Iris: "Did you like it?"

Ash: "Y-yeah..."

Iris: "Than stop, I'll go test it now."

Ash: "Okay."

* * *

**Five Minutes later...**

* * *

Iris: "YESYESYESYESYES!"

Ash: "So are you pregnant?"

Iris: "YES!"

Ash: "I can't wait until you bring our baby into this world!"

Iris: "Me Two!"

* * *

**Eight Months and Four Weeks later...**

* * *

Ash: "PUSH!"

Iris: "Shut up!"

Then 20 minutes later, a baby girl was born.

Ash: "What we should name her?"

Iris: "Dawn."

Ash: "Huh?"

Iris: "Hey, we found out when I puked, and I puked out puffins made by her."

Ash: "Dawn, Welcome to the world!"

Dawn: "Gaggafuuma!"

Iris: "This is going to be good!" 


	26. Preview for epicness

Introduction

* * *

Ash's home region, Kanto was at way with Unova.

He is the Prince of Kanto, and the queen he's at war against is Dragonige, a wicked, evil queen. he daughter is the beautiful tomboy, Iris.

Ash has to admit...she's hot.

But Ash knew if he anyone found out, he would get killed, and get called a villian for the rest of Kanto history.

* * *

Ash: "But dad! It's just a kilometer of land!" ** (If thats alot...then just thank the regions are really really big.)**

Geovoni: "WE ARE NOT SOFT!"

Ash: "BUt Da-"

Delia: "What do you like about em, son?"

Ash: "Umm...I...Ugh.."

Delia: "About the the three Pokemon we found for you, Umm...Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott."

Ash: "Oh! Umm...they're really nice!"

Geovoni: "You should train them...and remember to have Electrode at all times."** (Like a Grenade.)**

Ash: "Okay!"

'That was a lucky break...they almost found out.', Ash thought as he ran toward his room

* * *

**Some where far away, In Unova...**

* * *

Iris: "I can't...I can't like him...he's bad...evil...but he's sooooo handsome...and I saw his sword fighting skills...so fast...so strong...It's the Dragon Marshal art of Sword fighting."

?:Who is this boy? Could this be the enemy?"

Iris: ***Gasp***

**End of Preview**


	27. Romantic Ash!

**Hulla!**

**This is "A cursive Memory"'s all rights go to them and "Pokemon"!**

**Warning: Romantic Ash!**

**Check out the song type in on Youtube: "The Piano Song By The Cursive Memory"**

**There's two versions, I perfer the slower one.**

* * *

Iris sneaked into Ash's house to surprise him, and give hm something, but instead got something from him.

Iris: "Finally got past Delia, she's everywhere."

Then she saw a door labled: "Da Pokemon Masta's Realm"

Iris: "That's him."

'Such a cute little kid.', She thought

She opened it to surprise him, but got gobsmacked at what she saw: Ash singing. It was beautiful. He was playing the guitar.

Ash: "_Welcome to my dreamiest nightmare _  
_when your so close but you never get there_  
_There's some things you still need to say to me_  
_Because My love, Your my farthest Destiny._"

Iris: 'Oh my god...it's so beautiful.'

Ash: "_I never thought I'd say this again,_  
_The three words that you never said,_  
_The one phrase that breaks the heart in two..._  
_Because angel I love you!_"

Iris: 'I've never heard this before...did he make this?'

Ash: "_If I could turn the clock again, _  
_The same three words I wish I'd never said,_  
_The phrase that breaks a heart in two._  
_Because angel, I love You!_"

Iris: 'Wow...'

Ash: "_Angel your the closest thing. _  
_I've wanted most, but you still can't see._  
_I say five vowels and three syllables._  
_They're unnoticed and you're so dreamable._"

Iris noticed that Ash had a picture frame of them together, and he was staring at it like a real person.

Iris: "Oh my god..."

Ash put down his guitar

Ash: "Huh? is anyone there?"

No response.

Ash: "Whatever."

Then he continued.

Ash: "_I never thought I'd say this again,_  
_The three words that you never said,_  
_The one phrase that breaks the heart in two..._  
_'cause angel, I love you!_"

Iris: 'Does he like me?'

Ash: "_If I could turn the clock again,_  
_The same three words I wish I'd never said_  
_The phrase that break the heart in two_  
_'cause angel, I Love You!_"

Ash then picked up the Picture.

Ash: "And it's for you, Iris...if only I could tell you in person...I've been working on it for a month now...oh well..."

Ash put down his guitar.

Iris: "Ash..." ***Sobs***

Ash: "Iris? Iris! Are you okay?"

Iris: "Yes, I'm so happy!"

Ash: "Umm...why?"

Iris: "Because you like me!"

Ash: "Umm I arg...Umm..."

Iris: "Kiss me!"

Then they both leaned in.

Ash: "Mmmm."

Iris: "Mmmmm."

Iris: "Why'd you make this for me?"

Ash: "'Cause Angel, I love you!"

Iris: "Aww! Ash your so romantic!"

Delia: "MY ASHY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I'M SOOO HAPPY!"

Then they both became red, as his mother scolded him about what couple should not do...like making babies.

**The End**


	28. Saddness and Despair

**Arthur's Notes with despair: ****This is a Valentine one-shot...I.d.k I'm bored...****I just wish I got a girl...I'll just shove that thought in the back of my head in hopes I'll forgot about my crush's death...She always loved Valentines Day...and she loves Negaishipping...so this is dedicated to her...****I guess I could tell ya 'bout that...I'm heartbroken... :( ****And to ya close friends here, I can tell ya that by message...**

* * *

Iris: "Morning, Ash!"

Cilan: "Ah, Valentines day, Love is in the air!"

Iris: "Valentines Day is sooooo romantic!"

Ash: "Valentines day..."

'Maybe this is my chance to confess...', Ash thought, drifting deep into his thoughts...but then his thought's were cut short when he got bonked in the back of his head.

Iris: "Earth to Ash, Earth to Ash, Ground control speaking!"

Ash: "Huh?"

Iris: "Your such a little kid!"

Ash: "Ughh...yeah..."

"I'll go to the movie theater and leave you two alone.", Cilan said, winking at Ash.

Ash: "Iris...Ummm d-do you want to go on t-the Ferris Wheel?"

Iris: "Sure!"

Then the paid for their tickets and got on the Wheel.

Ash: "Iris..."

Iris: "Yeah?"

Ash: "I want to tell you that ever since I've met you, I've thought as you as a friend...but not long ago...I've fallen in love with you, Iris...And will you be my girlfriend?"

Iris: "YESYESYESYESYESYES!"

Ash: "I love you so much!"

Iris: "Me two!"

But when they were leanng in, they noticed the wheel stopped...

Crowd: "Awwww."

Ash: "Iris."

Iris: "Yeah?"

Ash: "Happy Valentines Day."

Iris: "You two, Happy Valentines Day."


	29. New style?

**She's Alive... wow...her mom said the wrong thing :/...anyways...I asked her out and she said YES!...but she's kinda horny around me 0.o...I think she wants... well...that's for me to know.**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Iris...", Ash groaned as he he stood next to Iris's body. She didn't survive the rockslide. **(Ya Know? The Ep. with the Evee rescue team?)**

Ash: "Iris...IRISSSSSSS!"

"She's gone, Ash.", Cilan said, In tears.

Virgal or whatever the Evee dude is: "Espeon, Psy...Shiiiiit!"

Virgal: "I'm too late..."

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

* * *

"It's been hell without her...her smile could light up the room...she was so special...to some people no...but to me...She was Flickering light of hope in erthernal darkness... she was a dragon princess...My Dragon Princess...and I could never tell her...I love you..."

* * *

**End Pov**

**Normal Pov**

* * *

"No...No...NO!", Ash screemed. Then Cilan, his best friend came by to help his broken hearted friend. "It's Okay to be sad, but you come to her grave everyday and cry yourself to sleep there...", Cilan said. "If only I could save her...", Ash groaned. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Ash!", A female voice cried out. "Iris?!", Ash shouted.

* * *

**End Normal Pov**

**Ash's Pov**

* * *

Then a ghostly figure apeared, it was Iris.

"It can't be her, she's dead!",I shouted.

"So you don't want to see me?", The voice shouted again, but with saddness in her voice.

"If you are Iris...I want to tell you something", I said.

"Sure!"

"Ummm...Ever since I've first met you..."

"Go on..."

"we were really close and over time...I've learned to...ummm l-l-love you...", I said.

"Wow...I love you two, Ash!", Iris shouted. But when she kissed me, She went through me.

"I hate being a ghost!", Iris shouted, Inis said in tears.

"If only you were alive...", I said, but then I saw something that would scare me to death: A Lampent. **(It burns spirites in it's flame.)**

"Ash! Help me!", Iris said, being sucked in by the evil Lampent.

"IRIS!", I shouted, I ran towards the Lampent. And punched it in the glass, breaking it.

Then I heard lots of thank yous from trapped sprirites. Then they flew away, In peace.

"Thanks, Ash."

"Your welcome, Iris."

Then a pink Pokemon came up to them, It was a Loclove!" **(Ya remember da Pokemon I made in the before chapter, a 'lil while ago?)**

"Since every Pokedex is diffrent, I'll look at Cherren's", I said.

Pokedex: _Loclove, The love Pokemon. It has the power to bring back the dead, for love._

"Loclove! Can you revive her?", I asked.

"Lo! Clove! Love!", It shouted in agreement.

Then it turned purple and blasted Iris.

Iris's body, from the grave teleported and her spirite and body fused, And Iris was Reborn!

"Thank you", We both said.

"Happy to help!", Then it hopped away.

"Did I hear what I just heard?", we both said.

"Nah!", Iris said.

"I love you."

"Me two."

Then we leaned in, for the first of many kisses to come.


	30. Ash's Feelings

Since I made one of Ash's thoughts, I'll make one with Iris.

Ash's Pov (Whole Time, Duh!)

* * *

"I've never fell in love before, and I said I'll never will...but ever since I've met this raven haired trainer, I've been feeling butterflies in my stomach. He loves Pok'e'mon, and is the nicest guy I've met. He would do anything to keep others safe. and is the most selfless person I've met.

I keep staring at him, and always get caught. It takes every once of determination to not get lost in those dreamy eyes. One time I saw him changing...he's no muscle man, but he's no means out of shape. He caught me behind him, drooling...It was sooo embarrasing!

He's a little kid sometimes, but I like him that way. He's not too serious, or to...connoisseury, like Cilan. If only he wasn't so dense...

One time in Castelia City, we kinda had a date...we went everywhere, and rode on the Ferris wheel, he even bought me Ice Cream...He might like me...and every night I have good dreams about that little Kid, But hey, he's My Little Kid."


	31. Iris's Thoughts

**Since I made one of Ash's thoughts, I'll make one with Iris.**

**Iris's Pov (Whole Time, Duh!)**

* * *

**"**I've never fell in love before, and I said I'll never will...but ever since I've met this raven haired trainer, I've been feeling butterflies in my stomach. He loves Pok'e'mon, and is the nicest guy I've met. He would do anything to keep others safe. and is the most selfless person I've met.

I keep staring at him, and always get caught. It takes every once of determination to not get lost in those dreamy eyes. One time I saw him changing...he's no muscle man, but he's no means out of shape. He caught me behind him, drooling...It was sooo embarrasing!

He's a little kid sometimes, but I like him that way. He's not too serious, or to...connoisseury, like Cilan. If only he wasn't so dense...

One time in Castelia City, we kinda had a date...we went everywhere, and rode on the Ferris wheel, he even bought me Ice Cream...He might like me...and every night I have good dreams about that little Kid, But hey, he's My Little Kid."


	32. 4 girls, one Ash Part 1

**READ THIS TOP PART!**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really sad lately, My girlfriend only wanted to go out with me because she wants to date my best friend, he abanded me and started dating her.**

**And this is to my evil ex: You suck, Lily.**

* * *

Iris and Ash was traveling in the forest on the way to the airport, Cilan was at his gym.

"I'm finally going home!", Yelled a raven haired boy, his name was Ash, and he just lost the Pok'e'mon League, and he's going home to have a little party with his friends and to try and forget...oh...I dunno...about losing...EVERY SINGLE TIME!

"Yeah, Can I come?", Said Iris.

"Of course, everybody's going to be there!", Ash replied.

Iris shivered.

"Everybody.", She thought, thinking about Ash's companions.

"Their all so beautiful, they have nice eyes, witch will contrasts well with Ash's eye...All I have is globs of mud in my eyes.", She thought wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Are you okay, Iris?", Ash asked.

"Um...Yeah...Sorta...", Iris said, sadly.

"You can tell me if you want...", Ash trailed off.

"I would rather not...", Iris said.

"Suit yourself."

"I wonder if I'm the reason why she's sad...for some reason, my emotions are the same...when she's sad, I'm sad. If she's happy, I'm happy...", Ash thought.

"...could it be?...Could I love Iri-", Ash continued to think, but Iris cut in.

"Are you okay?", Iris asked.

"Y-yeah!", Ash said.

"Then why your stuck in a hole?",Iris giggled.

Soon, Ash turned so red, you'd thought Iris painted him in red, then he became emo and cut himself a ton.

"Umm, Hey look, the Airport! Let's go!", Ash said, grabbing Iris's arm and rushing to the airport.

_Later in the plane with our two lovebirds._

"Man, Could I be falling for Iris?", Ash asked himself.

He looked at the cute purple haired girl sleeping next to him.

"...I do...I love Iris...But...she'll never love me, she thinks I'm too Imature...", Ash thought.

_Later, an hour later..._

"Man, Pallet town never looked so good!"

"Ohhhh, look it's your friends!", Iris said.

"And...them...", Iris added to herself while looking at Ash's female companions.

"Hi Ashy!", A female brunette said.

Then May hugged Ash.

"Too..***Weeze***..tight", Ash said.

"Ooops, sorry.", May said, while blushing.

During the whole party, May, Misty, and Dawn was flirting with Ash, giving him looks of lust and even kisses on the cheek! It was driving iris raving mad.

"If I don't confess...they'll eventually try to seduce him!", Iris thought while walking towards Ash.

"Ash, Can iI tell you something...In _Private_?", Iris asked.

"Sure!", Ash said, before Iris pulled him into his room.

"So, what is it?", Ash asked.

"Um...you know...we've been friends for a long time...and I really l-like you...and...", Iris trailed off.

"HI ASH! COME THERE'S A DAGONITE IN THE KICHEN!", Misty yelled.

"Gotta go bye!", Ash said before running down stairs.

"I know what ya gonna do, heheh..", Misty said.

**To Be Continued...**


	33. 4 Girls, One Ash Part 2 Fin

**Hello, This is ZPaddty, and it's prononced Zee-Pad-ty...Umm if you read part one, then you'll know the evil girl, Lily.**

**I think I'll get over her soon...I think...**

**Anyway...You didn't come here to read about Lily, now on to the story...**

* * *

"I can't believe you! You kissed him n the cheek twice, then you do this?!", Iris yelled at Misty.

"He's fair game, and also he probally doesn't like you. You keep calling him a kid! I just saved you a_ friendship_!", Misty said with a smug look.

"Is she right?...", Iris thought.

_Meanwhile, utside the room..._

"There's no Dragonite!", Ash thought while running up the stairs.

Ash opened the door a tiny bit, and saw Misty with scizzors.

"Misty, What are you ding with thse scizzors?!", Iris yelled.

"This.", Misty said before cutting one ponytail off.

"Misty? Misty, stop!", Ash yelled

"Ash?", Misty said.

"My hair...", Iris sobbed.

"Misty, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!", Ash yelled.

"Umm...bye...", Misty said. Her plan was foiled by the thing she wanted...Ironic isn't it?

Then Misty ran down stairs, crying her eyes out...**  
**

"Iris...why did she do this?", Ash asked Iris.

"What do I do?", Iris thought. "Do I tell him I love him? Was Misty right?, The thought made Iris cry even more.

"Iris...", Ash said while wiping off a tear. "You have a beautiful face, it'll be a shame if you cover it with tears."

"Did...you just call me beautiful?, Iris asked.

* * *

**Ash's pov**

* * *

"Oh shit...", I thought to myself. "What the mew did I say?"

"Ash?", Iris asked me.

"Okay...If I tell her she'll kiss me, or reject me...she thinks I'm to Imature..", I thought.

"Ash, Will my hair be the ever be the same?", She asked me.

"Yeah..it'll take like two weeks...", I said.

"I can't wait that long!", Iris sobbed, running past me.

"IRIS! WAIT UP!", I said.

* * *

**Normal Pov...with the other three "Competitors".**

* * *

"Now I'll never have a chance with Ash!", Misty cried into Ash's couch.

"Let's like there's less people to but.", Laughed Dawn.

"Now I'll get Ash for sure!", May said.

"No your not!", Dawn said.

"Oh yes I will!", May said.

Then all three of them started a crazy cat-fight.

_Meanwhile, with Ash_

"IRIS!", Ash yelled.

"What's Ash, I'm up here.", Iris said.

Then Ash looked up to find Iris in a tree.

"Iris-", Ash said, but was cut off.

"Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?

"...Yes...Your pretty...smart...altletic...andI just want to tell you...I love, Iris.", Ash said, meaning everything he said.

Then Iris started wailing.

"Was it something I said?, Ash asked, worried.

"Yes, Ash. I'm just happy! I love you two!", Iris said as she jumped off the tree.

"I guess this is my happly ever after moment.", Iris said.

"No, this is.", Ash said, before pulling Iris into their first kiss.

And while they were making out, there were three girls in a bush crying.

**And they lived Happly Ever After...Execp Dawn, May and Misty...Ooops...**


	34. Spin the Bottle

**Sadly, this'll be my lost chapter for a while, I'm pausing it with another Negaishipping story. My current Story write thind is "Ash's Lovers" or "Ash's many lovers" It'll be a ton of one-shots of Ash x Someone random requests.**

**Also, I've set my eyes on another girl, she's into Negaishipping and her name...is...Iris. No lie.**

* * *

Ash was with his friends, in his house, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Berry and Misty.

"Wanna play spin the bottle?", Gary said.

"N-no", Ash said.

"C'mon Ash man, who's with me?", Gary said.

"I!", All Ash's friends said.

"Okay, Um we could use me Coca cola can.

"C'mon!", Dawn said.

"Okay!", Gary said.

After the first spin, it landed on Gary and Berry.

"CRAP!", Gary said.

"That was coming to you, Gary.", Ash snickered.

They leaned in for a peck.

"Oooh, Gary and Berry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes the love, then comes the marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!", Iris teased.

"Okay, Next spin!", Dawn said before spinning the bottle.

It landed on Ash...and Dawn...Just kidding! Iris.

"Um...", Both of them said.

But before they could say anything, Gary pushed Ash's head into Iris's.

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm."

Their little peck has evolved into an extreme tongue make-out session.

"Iris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me two.


End file.
